


Not What I Expected

by oubastet



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, not necessarily slow burn but these two are dumb so, post wmtsb3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Sandalphon is seemingly blessed with a mark that will unite him with his partner, or so Lucifer had said. Turns out he was right, but it just so happens him and his partner are like oil and water. They'll figure it out.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so i'm the type of person that has not cared about soulmate aus ever in my life but suddenly i have become very extremely interested !!!! also i am fuckin' parched for azasan content.  
> so to the like, 2 azasan fans out there, this one's for you !!!! ;3c
> 
> also disclaimer; i have never written gbf fic before and i only started seriously playing last year so forgive me if any1 seems ooc i'm just a dumbass... i watched shingeki no bahamut a while ago tho.

It was in the garden he always resided in when Sandalphon learned of the silly, almost ludicrous way skydwellers found their partners. Lucifer had him sitting in a chair, trimming his hair that was left wild due to Sandalphon’s own choice; he loved when Lucifer doted on him so. It was the same weather it always was, but he was used to it in this little garden he called home.

Today, Lucifer had stopped abruptly, letting out a contemplative hum and grazing the back of Sandolphon’s nape with light fingers. Shivering, the young primal gave a glance behind him curiously. He saw a surprised look on Lucifer’s face, mixed with worry and relief all at the same time. It was a new expression.

“Lucifer-sama, is something the matter?” he asked, quietly, afraid something was wrong. It took a moment for the Supreme Primarch to say anything. When he finally did, he was smiling.

“It seems you are far more different that i had realized. And all the more precious for it.”

“Is it bad?” Sandolphon felt panic rise in him, but Lucifer’s calm voice steadied him.

“Oh, of course not. It’s something that means you have…” Lucifer paused in his words, resuming to trim Sandlaphon’s hair. “...That you have someone out there with a similar mark. And you can manage to find happiness in that person.”

Interest piqued, Sandalphon resisted the urge to look behind him again. “Out there? You mean with the skydwellers?”

“Perhaps. You never know who your partner is. When it gets hot, like a burn, you’ll know they’re near.”

“Do you have a mark, Lucifer-sama?” Asked Sandalphon softly, feeling a heat to his cheeks. A part of him hoped the supreme primarch would say yes, surprising him with the same mark as his own. A dream, yes, but he hoped all the same.

Lucifer’s tone became more melancholy, but he still smiled. “I’m afraid not. Us primals have never been that close to the skydwellers. I am glad you are to be different than us.”

Mood darkening, Saldalphon curled closer in on himself. “What good is this mark if they’re a skydweller? I will outlive them.”

“Maybe they’re not. You don’t know anything for sure.” Comforted Lucifer, giving Sandalphon’s head a light pat. “There, all done.”

Running a hand through his hair, Sandoplhon felt it be much more manageable. He had no idea how others flew in the sky with long hair, his own went over his face enough and it was shorter. He turned to Lucifer, who was putting away the supplies he used for grooming.

“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?” The supreme primarch gave him a soft expression, giving Sandalphon his undivided attention. 

“What if they don’t like me? Or something goes wrong?” Sandalphon’s voice wavered for a moment, and Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise. 

He chuckled lightly, his gaze seeming to go far away past his protege. “Well, I’m sure when you meet them, you’ll have experienced many things and become someone you can be proud of. And they’ll see that, too, I’m sure of it. But you must have patience for that, Sandalphon.”

Instantly feeling better, Sandalphon nodded. It may take quite a long time, but he would wait. He would wait and daydream of that person, and hope maybe some slim chance Lucifer would be able to be there beside him and help them.

This memory passed through Sandalphon’s vision and mind in a matter of seconds, his eyes staring at the person far in front of him on the deck of the Grandcypher. Much had changed, too much had happened, and here he was; the supreme primarch traveling confidently with the skydwellers he had come to respect and care for.

Having almost completely forgotten that conversation he had exchanged with Lucifer in the garden, Sandalphon was now confronted with the truth of his world.

There, getting his wounds bandaged after a particularly nasty bought with some monsters, sat a fallen angel with the same mark as Sandalphon’s branded into the skin on the back of his neck. Sandalphon’s own mark burned intensely, and he reached up to grip it to stave off the pain. A fallen angel of all things… How ironic. Doubly so because this man had a face so similar to Lucifer’s, but with paler skin, and wings as black as the night sky. Equally black mismatched horns sat atop his head, but Sandalphon could see the snake-like mark underneath his white hair. 

The fallen angel suddenly jolted in pain, almost comically, grabbing at his mark and hunching his shoulders. He picked up his head, glancing around accusingly, until he turned, purple eyes falling onto the supreme primarch. Their mirrored positions made him startle, eyes going wide because he knew. He knew who Sandalphon was in more ways than one. Turning away, the fallen angel got up, darting away below deck to escape the knowledge.

The pain on his neck waned slightly, but now that they knew who each other was, it burned with a constant faint heat. Going to where the fallen angel had been tended to, Sandalphon dipped his head towards Lyria, who was helping to patch up another crew member. She turned to the angel beside her, face brightening at his presence.

“Oh, Sandalphon! Can you help me for a moment?” She held the rolled up cloth towards him, and he obeyed without a word, letting her unwind it at her leisure.

“Lyria, who was that before?” Asked Sandalphon hesitantly, gaze flitting to the black feathers scattered about.

“Hmm? Who?” Lyria looked at him with wide, inquisitive eyes, tilting her head, Sandalphon reached down with a free hand, taking a black feather and spinning it between his fingers. Lyria perked up, knowing exactly who he was talking about. “That was Azazel! He’s may seem sorta prickly, but Gran says he has a really silly side to him!”

That was Azazel? Sandalphon knew exactly who he was now. One of the fallen angels from Pandemonium that Belial had tricked. So the captain had picked him up then? 

“When did he join the crew of the Grandcypher?” Sandalphon pressed, still twirling the feather. It was soft, but the amount of feathers on the deck worried him.

“Not too long ago, I think! Gran would know, they’re together a lot.” Lyria said with a giggle, adding, “It almost seems like they’re soulmates with how much Azazel hangs around him! Too bad Gran found his partner already.” She looked a little sad after that, but it didn’t wear her down for longer than a minute.

“Hmm.” Sandalphon mumbled, feeling the smallest twinge of jealousy despite barely knowing who he was. Deciding to help Lyria with her task, Sandalphon ignored the thoughts buzzing around in his brain for the time being. If his soulmate was a primal, he had all the time in the world. And that was the only comforting thought for now.

====

It took far too many days until he saw Azazel again, and by this time Sandalphon was getting more and more annoyed by it all. They couldn’t tiptoe around the situation, especially when they both knew. So Sandalphon took matters into his own hands, getting the help of Gran to get Azazel out of wherever he was hiding.

“You want to talk to Azazel?” Gran asked, staring at Sandalphon curiously. They were on the upper deck of the Grandcypher, enjoying the warm breeze as they flew along their current course. Almost bashfully, Sandalphon ruffled his wings, getting ready to let out all of his concerns to the captain. But Gran beat him to it.

“Is he your soulmate?”

The certainty which he spoke make Sandalphon almost fall backwards, but he steadied himself.

“How… Did he tell you?” He grumbled, folding his arms. “Lyria said you spend a lot of time with him. Why I do not know.”

Laughing, Gran shrugged his shoulders. “Everyone is like that. He sees me as someone worthy to stand next to him, I guess. But yes, he did tell me.”

“What else did he say?” Sandalphon asked quietly, curiosity piqued.

“He doesn’t know what to do about it because he said you should be enemies. You warred against each other after all, so you have to hate each other.” The captain rolled his eyes. “In my opinion, he thinks you’re much too hoity toity for him. All bark and a lot of bite, but he’s a big softie underneath it all.”

“He seems… conflicted.” Agreed Sandalphon, unfolding his arms and leaning against the railing. A remaining fallen angel instantly going on the defensive seemed about right, but that was behind them all now. So Sandalphon wanted to connect to Azazel, find out if they had common ground.

“Also.” Gran started, looking out over the big blue sky, tone melancholy. “He thinks you’ll see Lucifer’s face.”

Surprised by how perceptive Azazel was, Sandalphon raised his eyebrows. Yes, he had taken note of that quickly, but it was much too different from Lucifer’s face to think them the same person after all. He would need to work quite hard at making Azazel understand that.

“Thank you, captain. I’ll try not to corner him.” Chuckled Sandalphon, bringing himself away from the edge. The temptation to fly always got to him when he was hanging over the edge of the ship, but he knew it would shock others so he stayed still.

Scratching at his chin, gran looked sheepish. “Oh, about that…”

“Oi... what are you doing here?” Came a disgruntled voice, and the two turned to see the very grumpy looking fallen angel in question. His eyes blazed with anger, and his wings bristled as he stood his ground. Sandalphon frowned, knowing the captain was behind this, but did his best to take it in stride.

“You must be Azazel?” He asked, though both of them were aware of who the other was.

“If the supreme primarch says so, I must be.” The self-proclaimed demon spat, arms folded over his chest as he sized up Sandalphon.

“You seem to think I’m going to behead you at a moment’s notice. I’m not looking for a brawl, Azazel.” Sandalphon then smirked, amused by the man’s posturing. “We know who the winner would be, anyway.”

Taking a good look at him, Sandalphon stared Azazel up and down. His face was certainly close to Lucifer’s, and thus Lucilius’s own, but with a much more narrowed expression. None of the bored haughtiness Lucilius carried, nor any of the soft understanding Lucifer always gazed at him with, but an anger that had become ingrained into his personality. His clothes were tight over his body, showing off powerful muscles that were undeniably pleasing to the eye. Clawed fingers dug into palms with white knuckles, and Azazel glared back intensely.

“You want to try it? I’ll stomp you to the curb!” Growled the fallen angel, clearly unaware of the difference in power when it came to just about anyone.

“Like I said, I’m just here to talk. You know about what.” Sandalphon answered, ignoring the challenge completely.

Azazel immediately tensed, but then seemed to relax as he brought a hand up to cover the back of his neck. His clothes completely covered the mark now, but surely it still burned now.

“Everyone said it was a disgusting human curse. I cared not for their remarks, nor did I believe in such things. But here we are, matching. A fallen angel and the supreme primarch.” His eyes were narrowed, angry and hurt. Gran titled his head, beginning to shuffle away towards the main deck of the Grandcypher. Sandalphon gave him a pleading look, but Gran only smirked and dashed off, catching the hand of Percival who was beginning to approach the three and dragging him away.

Now alone, Sandalphon and Azazel were silenced, the atmosphere turning awkward without the lifeline of the captain to keep the conversation civil. Deciding to get all his grievances on the table, Sandalphon started, not looking in Azazel’s direction.

“I don’t have anything personal against you. I endured Pandemonium same as you.”

“Not in similar ways.” Azazel interrupted with a growl.

“No. This is no contest. But we are living for ourselves now, making our own decisions. And I’m choosing to ignore your and the other fallen angel’s betrayal.” Sandalphon thought of the other angel on board, Olivia, and shuffled his feathers nervously. Both she and Azazel were very vocal and dramatic, and he wondered if it was a fallen angel thing. Especially when he put Belial into the mix.

“Why? Just so I can be your pet? You were Lucifer’s, so now I’m yours?” Spitting out Lucifer’s name, Azazel took a few accusatory steps towards Sandalphon, who drew himself up defensively. “I will not allow anyone to shackle me again! Especially not you, even if you are the mighty supreme primarch!”

“I doesn’t matter what I am! We’re here for the same purpose, and I will never force you to submit just because we are bound like this. Lucifer wished for the primals to find peace amongst everything, and I will watch over them as long as I am able.” Sandalphon hissed through clenched teeth, marveling at the continued absurdity of his fate. He managed to find his soulmate amongst this big blue sky, only to find out it was one the most stubborn and foolish fallen angel of them all. Sandalphon’s voice softened, and he clenched his hands into fists.

“I was never Lucifer’s pet. We just… wished to be by each other’s sides. Lucilius’s Legacy tore us apart and I… couldn’t even tell him everything.”

Azazel seemed shocked then, taken back by how steadfast they were. His eyes were wide, and he seemed to be at battle with himself on how to fight back Sandalphon’s words. Startled when Sandalphon was about to turn tail and leave, Azazel reached out, grasping the other’s wrist in an attempt to get him to stay. A searing pain traveled up both their arms, making their marks burn much more intensely.

Hissing in pain, Sandalphon, flicked his wrist and grabbed Azazel’s hand tightly, making the pain almost sear into his skin. Azazel tried to tug away but gave up fairly quickly, staring down the archangel, albeit a bit weakly.

“I want us to… at least not fight like this. I don’t care if we never come closer. If we are fated to be then we can ignore it. I just want…” Sandalphon mumbled, thinking of how Lucifer seemed so happy when he had discovered the mark. How the supreme primarch of past was elated to know Sandalphon would find peace in the sky and possibly find his happiness.

“You really want us to get along, hmm?” Azazel grumbled, sighing in defeat.

“At least slightly.” Sandalphon gave a shrug, unable to tell how Azazel would go along with the situation. He gave the man’s hand another light squeeze, willing him to agree to this truce.

“Hmph! Fine! If you wish it, I will allow it!” The fallen angel snapped, turning his head away quite bashfully. Sandalphon was shocked, trying to process the agreement. What a quick decision. “With you sniveling like that, how am I to say no? The supreme primarch, at my beck and call, who could resist? Hahaha!”

He gave a haughty laugh, though it sounded embarrassed, and he wouldn't meet Sandalphon’s gaze. “You are nothing like Lucifer, but for now it will do.”

“That is… surprising.” Sandalphon pointed out, amused to see a blush cross Azazel’s pale face. He stared, taking a photograph of the scene as he found it quite endearing. They both realized they were still holding hands, and parted ways quickly. Azazel rubbed the back of his head, his expression mixed with panic and anger, but it seemed to be more directed at himself. He gave one last look to Sandalphon, then ruffled his wings and stomped away. 

Standing stock still, Sandalphon finally felt a glimmer of hope in his chest. Like he had said, if they simply put aside their differences as comrades he would take it. But Azazel was a surprisingly endearing man, and part of him reminded Sandalphon heavily of himself. Maybe all Azazel needed was companionship, and someone who knew what he had suffered though. Turns out Sandalphon was just the right person for that, even if he was still figuring some things out himself.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions in the cafe that feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azazel is fun to write because he's tsun but i don't wanna make him TOO tsun 'cause he's also a very angry lad... 
> 
> also a mention of mugaro because it makes me sad and i wish azazel still had his boy so mugaro could like have two dads by the end of this or something. hello granblue ?

In a little corner room off the main kitchen on the Grandcypher, tables were being set out to get cleaned and polished, with wooden chairs propped to the side. A counter of strong wood, brand new and shining, had replaced the old worn one. Sandalphon himself was busying himself within the cupboards behind the counter, making sure things were in place. He had been allowed a small coffee shop space of sorts, and was trying to get the aesthetics how he liked. An inside garden, bright and welcoming thanks to the large windows making up part of the wall.

There was still much work to be done and furniture to clean before he would open the doors for the crew, but the girl in blue was always absolutely welcome.

Lyria poked her head into the room, knocking on the door to get Sandalphon's attention. Vryn was balanced on her head, both his and Lryia's eyes looking around expectantly. The supreme primarch turned, wordlessly beckoning them to enter.

Hopping towards the counter, Lyria smiled as she looked around the room. “It's so pretty! All of the hanging and potted plants make it so cozy, Sandalphon!”

Smiling at her, Sandalphon glanced at the vase of flowers on the main counter. They were a light blue, a few white ones dotted in between. Specifically picked amongst a sea of various plants at a nursery on an island they had recently visited. “Thank you. I wanted it to feel something akin to my time with Lucifer.”

“Doesn't that make you feel all sad?” Vryn chirped, sitting on the counter, though not before wiping his paws.

Shaking his head, Sandalphon set about folding cloth napkins. “Not necessarily. It was where I spent my time with Lucifer, which are memories I take solace in.”

Lyria and Vryn made similar hums of agreement, nodding in unison. Knowing the real reason the two had come to find him, Sandalphon dug out a small packet, dispensing the contents onto a little plate and putting it on the counter in front of them. Instantly the two straightened their posture, expressions sparkling as they stared at the little assortment of sweet biscuits.

“Go on, help yourself.” Sandalphon said, prepping some coffee for them and watching as they dug in.

“Have you talked to Azazel?” Lyria suddenly asked, and knowing by the glint in her eyes, Sandalphon assumed Gran had told her of the situation. Though he trusted both the captain and Lyria unconditionally, Sandalphon still felt his mood turn sheepish.

Waving her arms in front of her, Lyria blushed. “Y-y-you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to! The captain said he didn't want you fighting so…!” She stuffed a few biscuits into her mouth to stop herself from talking, but started coughing from the dry crumbs tickling her throat. Sandalphon instantly handed her a cup of coffee to wash it down.

“We talked. Briefly. He's a very stubborn personality.” Sandalphon leaned on the counter, gaze elsewhere.

“Well you an’ him are pretty similar if you ask me! He just never stopped bein' grouchy!” Vryn gave a resolute nod, nibbling a biscuit slowly to savor it.

“I don't know the details of his life but his past few hundreds have made him the way he is. Maybe I can… help him find peace like I found mine.” Sandalphon explained, chin resting in a hand. He didn't want to fix Azazel per se, he couldn't do that. But this world was wide and forgiving and had so much promise, there must be a place for fallen angels such as him.

Lyria and Vryn stared at Sandalphon with fascination, then turned to each other and smiled. They finished their coffee and snacks, thanking the supreme primarch as they went on their way. As she stepped into the doorway, Lyria suddenly turned to look at him with bright eyes.

“ I think you should make another cup of coffee, Sandalphon.”

“Hmm? Why is that?”

The girl didn't respond, only stepped out of the way as someone toppled through the door onto the floor with a huffing and puffing Vryn seated on their back.

“Eavesdropping is a bad habit!” The little dragon said, though he had done far more than his fair share. Sandalphon peeked over onto the floor, covering his mouth as he noticed it was Azazel face down on the wooden planks. The fallen angel was making a noise akin to a steaming kettle, standing up and attempting to grab at Vryn. Laughing, the dragon and his friend ran away, down the hall and out of sight.

Silence fell over the room, and Sandalphon watched as Azazel brushed dirt off of his pants and shirt. Once he was done, Azazel turned, fixing Sandalphon with a hard look. He seemed quite unsure how to go about making smalltalk, so Sandalphon decided to oblige.

“Did you hear everything I said just now?” He took Lyria's advice, prepping the coffee grinds and kettle for a light roast. He didn't know what kind of coffee Azazel liked if he even did like it, so best to start out with something softer in flavor. 

Azazel growled low, taking a chair and sitting at the closest table. “And if I did? What would you do about it, hmm?”

Sandalphon’s eyes narrowed. “I wouldn’t do anything about it. Get it into your thick skull that I’m not looking for confrontation.” Steam wafted from the coffee cup as he slowly poured the hot water, getting the grounds evenly covered. The room instantly permeated with the fresh scent, relaxing Sandalphon and clearing his head.

Scoffing, Azazel leaned an elbow on the counter, chin in the palm of his darker arm. His wings were tucked close to his back, seeming ruffled. Sandalphon watched him from the corner of his eye, seeing the almost permanent cross expression on the other man’s face. FInishing prepping the coffee, he placed it onto the matching plate, carrying it over. With his free hand he grabbed the little tray of cream and sugar and placed them side by side in front of Azazel. 

Grabbing his own cup of coffee and a chair, Sandalphon sat across Azazel, sipping contemplatively and trying not to observe Azazel too much. 

Tugging the cup of coffee closer to him, Azazel ignored the cream and sugar, slurping the drink noisily. Wincing, Sandalphon frowned.

“Sip more gently. What are you, a child?” He grumbled, realizing too late he was most certainly instigating an argument. Sure enough Azazel glared harshly at him, baring his teeth.

“Hmph! I can drink however I want!”

“Is it good?” Sandalphon asked, changing the subject immediately.

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t be drinking it!” Turning up his nose away from Sandalphon, Azazel drank more, seemingly quieter this time.

Feeling satisfaction blossom in his chest, Sandalphon said nothing back. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on his back and the mood of the room relax. He felt calm here, more now than before. Azazel was here of his own volition, surprisingly enjoying the coffee prepared for him… It was sending mixed feelings through Sandalphon, but he would let it play out slowly. Especially since he didn’t want to scare Azazel away.

The thoughts made him smile, and Azazel’s voice broke him away, sounding miffed. “What’s that smirk for? Ngh… Don’t get too conceited by what I said, coffee is coffee!”

“When it is prepared properly and with care, it’s better.” Sandalphon challenged, placing his cup on its saucer. Raising an eyebrow at him, Azazel smirked. “Is coffee all you care about?”

“No. It is my hobby, simple as that. I’m not going to sit here and mock your hobby.”

“Haha! As if you could!”

Azazel went into an almost embarrassed silence, face reddening with sudden shame. Ah. sandalphon realized that he must not have any actual hobbies and Azazel had just come to the conclusion himself. Sandalphon felt a little bittersweet about it.

“Is there anything you actually like to do?” Asked the supreme primarch, tip toeing around the subject as not to make Azazel feel too self-conscious about it.

Gripping the cup in his hands tightly, Azazel was still quiet.

“Would you like to find something to do?”

Sandalphon’s question made Azazel look up at him in surprise. “I was lost for… a very long time. While Lucifer had me in his core, I took to tending the coffee plants and seeing what I could make from them. DId you know that the coffee Lucifer made tasted terrible?” He laughed, soft and a little sad, but all it did was make Azazel stand up abruptly from his chair. Unfazed, Sandalphon watched him, noting the cup on the far side of the table was completely empty.

“You…! What are you after?” Azazel snapped, though his tone was more desperate than angry. A chord must have resonated within him somehow, but Sandalphon knew it was a start.

“I’m after nothing. I don’t want to force us together but I…” Sandalphon started, word trailing off sheepishly. “I would like for us to have a semblance of companionship.”

He looked up, seeing Azazel flush madly. Eyes widening as he stared, Sandalphon resisted the urge to grab at the man’s cheek and get a good look. Maybe someday he could trace that little mark under the man’s eye. It was such a lie to say he only wished for them to get along. He was desperate for so much more. Never would he force Azazel to give it to him, so it seemed he would be going through yet another bout of wishing and wanting. It was almost suffocating.

While he stared at Azazel, Sandalphon let his mouth keep running. “We’re soulmates, supposedly, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to care for me. We know little of each other, and to get to know you is all I ask.” The words were forced, and scalded Sandalphon’s tongue. He wanted Azazel to talk, too, but he seemed to be desperately trying to get it across to the man he had no ulterior motives. He didn’t want to ruin this peace starting between them.

“Stop lying!” Azazel immediately snapped, making Sandalphon’s wings twitch visibly. “Idiot! Idiot! Who would say those things but still look like they are about to start weeping! I know what happened with the angels and Lucilius!” He got up from his chair, walking around the table to stand threateningly over Sandalphon who looked up at him in surprise.

“You may have grown from the pathetic little fledgling you once were, but that does not change what you yourself want. You crave someone to come swaddle you up in a sweet embrace, to hold you and never let go!” The fallen angel’s expression was pained, and his hands were clenched into angry fists. But Sandalphon saw a sadness behind it all, a desperation for something equal to what he spoke of.

“And so what? Is it wrong to want something like that? I may have the power of the archangels, been gifted Lucifer’s wings, but that does not change how fragile I may feel.” Sandalphon challenged, standing abruptly. He stared at his hands, clean and free of blemishes no matter how long he had tended the coffee plants are scratched to be free of Pandemonium’s chains.

“I told you I don’t want you to feel obligated.” Sandalphon took a step forwards, making Azazel take a step back.

“You make it seem like you want the same thing. Don’t tell me that I’m lying when you look equally as distraught over it.” Another step forwards, another step back.

“What do you want to do, Azazel? Stop lying to yourself. You’re right that I want be be cared about, but it doesn’t have to be you.”

Biting at his lip, Azazel’s glare suddenly became fierce. “You can’t do that.”

“Nothing is stopping me.” Sandalphon’s red eyes bore into Azazel’s, narrowed and determined.

“I am because you’re mine!” The other man snarled, making them both fall into immediate silence. Covering his mouth, Azazel’s eyes widened as he was seemingly went into shock by his own words. His face turned a sunset red, burning a hole into the floor with his stare. Sandalphon tilted his head and took a step forwards again, relieved when Azazel didn’t go any further away.

“No one can be owned by the other.” He said plainly, heart quivering in his chest. But Azazel seemed far too set on this subject in his mind, glaring at the supreme primarch intensely.

“Ngh… Fine! Fine! I’ll admit I desire the same things! How many nights I lay awake wondering what kind of curse tied two people together! What would happen if it was a human or not, if I killed them or not, if they would even care or not!” He seemed to almost deflate, wings drooping akin to a bird who sat too long in a tub of water.

Sandalphon almost reached out to him, stopping himself. Though Azazel seemed to notice the slight gesture, pursing his lips angrily. “Well, what was that you were about to do?”

“Um… I didn’t know if you would want…” Sandalphon mumbled, panicking.

“Want what!”

“Would you like… comfort? Lyria and the captain hug me. It feels nice.”

Azazel was quiet, staring at Sandalphon like he had suddenly grown three more heads. After a moment, he turned his head away. “Hmph! Do what you want!”

Relief washed over Sandalphon, and he finally reached out, putting his arms around Azazel in a tentative embrace. The other angel flinched, yet after a few moments, relaxed as he felt no ill-intent from the other. He almost collapsed into Sandalphon, who tightened his grip in surprise. Feeling Azazel’s hands reach behind him to hug back, Sandalphon tried to control his heartbeat. Surely Azazel could hear how fast and hard it was beating, but relieved he said nothing.

“There was a child in my care once.” Azazel suddenly whispered, so softly that Sandalphon had to lean closer. “He was the only one to ever hug me in sincerity.”

“What happened to him?” Sandalphon dared to ask, though he didn’t mind if there was no answer.

“Humans killed him. Left him to bleed.” Azazel’s arms tightened.

Not knowing what else to say, Sandalphon hummed in response. It felt good to hug Azazel. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, but a warm feeling spread from his neck all the way to his toes. He wondered if Azazel was feeling something similar but decided not to pry.

They lasted another minute until Azazel peeled himself away, gaze elsewhere as he rubbed at his nose and coughed. Sandalphon felt a piece of himself missing then, occupying his hands by cleaning up the table. Bringing them to the sink, Sandalphon tried to steady the shake of his hands. Happiness was radiating off of him, and he desperately wanted to control himself. Azazel was suddenly beside him, wordlessly taking the cleaning sponge from his hands.

“Azazel, what are you-”

“I’ll clean it. Sit down.” The man hissed, practically shoving Sandalphon back towards the table. Shocked, Sandalphon did as he was told, going to sit and watch Azazel’s back as he cleaned. The shirt Azazel wore left parts of his back bare to leave room for his wings, and Sandalphon watched, mesmerized, as the man’s shoulder blades moved in tandem with his motions.

“You don’t look like Lucifer, you know. Or Lucilius.” Sandalphon pointed out, feeling a tiredness at the corner of his eyes. It must be because of how comfortable he suddenly felt. Azazel’s wings ruffled tight against him.

“He made me so I did.” He growled, not turning around.

“Well, you don’t.”

“Says who.”

“My opinion on this should be the only one that matters to you.”

They went quiet again, and the water eventually stopped in the sink. Azazel spun around, leaning on the counter to look at Sandalphon with suddenly clear eyes. 

“So be it.”

Deciding to reaffirm his stance on the situation, Sandalphon perked up and gave Azazel all of his attention. “As I have said, you have no obligation to pursue anything with me.” He didn’t continue when he saw Azazel’s angry stare.

“Well, I want to. So my opinion should be the only one that matters to you, supreme primarch.” The man grinned, fangs poking over his bottom teeth. Sandalphon was floored, and he got out of the chair again, going over to Azazel and leaning to very close to him.

“Please just call me by my name, Azazel.”

“What…! Don’t jump to conclusion, I can say it whenever I wish!” Azazel grumbled, his stance going on the defensive. Looking at him hopefully, Sandalphon silently dared at him to do so. It seemed to be far too much for Azazel, as he was suddenly quite embarrassed by Sandalphon’s face in close proximity to his own. Smirking, Sandalphon relented, going towards the doorway.

“So be it. Don’t forget to close the door on your way out.” And he left. He could hear Azazel grumble and stomp about in circles as he left, and chuckled to himself. How endearing this man was, and something was surprisingly going somewhere.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking about you and I don't want to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a date ? who knows, especially not them !!!!!  
> also cheesy stupid avoiding-the-rain-scene that i died writing !!!!!
> 
> oh god the word count keeps getting longer each chapter  
> sorry i don't know how to pace things U_U;;;;

The sky that was usually so bright and blue was dark today, enormous rain clouds mooring them to the island they had made port at the night before. All of the Grandcypher’s crew took to their cabins, escaping the wet chill the rain brought with it.

Staring out the window of his own quarters, Azazel watched the rain fall and drip against the glass. The dark clouds overhead were big, lightning crackling between them. The ship could probably fly through such weather, but it was still dangerous. After all, they had flown to Canaan and back.

Tapping a nail on the windowsill, Azazel sat in quiet anger over the thoughts broiling inside him. He had expected to be saddled with a mortal human with the same mark because of his luck, instead he found the new supreme primarch, Sandalphon. It made him laugh really, but the angel was a far cry what he used to be. Azazel remembers him in Pandemonium; bitter, lost, angry. So very angry. Strikingly like himself. Now he was the air of cool, though his personality was still able to crack and you could see an underlying fool beneath it all. Azazel was absolutely enthralled.

What was making him so angry.

Sandalphon had triumphed over his fate, found purpose and drive and something to protect with all his might. Yet Azazel was still himself, equally as bitter and angry Sandalphon had been. He hadn’t changed. He admired Sandalphon, admired how he took control. Much like Lucifer had been, but also vastly different.

Why was he so angry.

The supreme primarch glowed, his wings covering the sky in warmth and radiance. Azazel wanted to bask in it. And he could, it could be all his. Especially his.

That is what made him so angry!

He wanted it so terribly. Wanted Sandalphon to pay attention to him, gaze fixed only on him. Azazel would never say that to him nor anyone else, but his thoughts were drowning in Sandalphon. In a world where your soulmate could be anyone, no matter your differences, his just happened to be Sandalphon. Shining, beautiful Sandalphon.

Sandalphon, Sandalphon, SANDALPHON.

Digging his nails into the wood as he had many times over, Azazel felt it break underneath them. He stood up then, pacing the room back and forth. It was cold here, being more in the depths of the set of cabins. He had chosen this one because of that, far away from the other humans and primals and whatever else called this vessel home. Grabbing the blanket atop his bed he barely used, Azazel wrapped it around his bare arms, fluffing the down of his wings to provide extra warmth. He was too angry to turn on the little space heater, then remembered he had broken it months ago in retaliation to some other spark of anger.

He wondered if Sandalphon was busy in his little makeshift cafe, serving that warm coffee to the crew members with that smile. It made Azazel snort in disgust, but also made him stop pacing. And so he left his room, still with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he made for the stairs.

====

Sure enough, the halls around the kitchens were bustling with activity. People going in and out with warm food and drink to stave off the damp cold, blankets bundled around shoulders, and some joined together closer than others. Azazel put the blanket over his head like a hood, though everyone knew who everyone was at this point. Still, he would rather not start conversation, and was almost making the decision to leave and go back down to his room.

He spied the captain then, standing by the corner next to the door to Sandalphon’s little coffee shop. The man called Percival stood close next to him, and they chatted amicably to each other and others. Spying Azazel in the crowd, Gran waved him over, to which he obliged out of respect. Percival gave Azazel a hard look, raising an eyebrow as Azazel glared right back.

“Azazel, is it cold below deck? I can ask Rackham to get the extra boiler room going.” Gran asked, pressing himself against Azazel’s soft blanket.

Sniffling, Azazel looked away. “Nothing I can’t handle, Singularity.” He said curtly, folding his arms against his chest indignantly.

“Are you looking for Sandalphon?” The captain then asked, making Azazel flinch. Gran smiled, pointing to the door of the coffee shop. “He’s quite busy, as you can only imagine. On a day like this, coffee is a perfect pick-me-up. Me and Percival just had some ourselves.”

“Hmph. I was simply taking a stroll, not looking for him.” Azazel protested with a frown.

“My, that is some bravado. The truth is all over your face.” Chuckled Percival suddenly, receiving an exasperated look from Gran. Azazel was about to snap back at him, but the man ignored him. “Captain, I shall be on my way. I will see you for dinner, yes?”

Giving him a little wave and nodding, Gran watched him go. After a moment of observing the captain, Azazel let out a rough laugh.

“Your eyes are lecherous, Singularity.”

The young man folded his arms, but didn't seem embarrassed about it in the slightest. He shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention to Azazel. “Were you looking for Sandalphon?” He asked expectantly, quietly.

“If the supreme primarch is busy, then no I am not looking for him.” Azazel snorted, lounging against the wall with almost forced indifference.

“Okay. He needs to take a break anyway, I'll go get him.”

“You-! I did not say to-!” Azazel started, unable to stop Gran from whatever he was going to do. The captain opened the door, and Azazel was able to see Sandalphon for a few seconds before the door closed. The archangel was helping an erune woman, giving her a gentle smile as they talked.

Feeling a jealous stab through his chest, Azazel made up his mind to leave. He didn't know he could feel this… petty about something. It sent an uncomfortable, weak feeling down through him. Despite turning to leave, Azazel was suddenly stopped as someone grabbed his hand, squeezing it earnestly. About to turn and jab at whoever dared to just abruptly touch him, Azazel stopped as he saw Sandalphon. He didn't recognize him immediately, as the man was in… normal clothes?

A striped shirt, slacks and a blue apron, though still taller than Azazel thanks to the heels he always wore. It made him seem out of place but fitting at the same time, and Azazel was taken back by how much it… suited him.

“The captain told me you were here. Have you been waiting long?” Sandalphon asked, unaware of the steam rising from Azazel's face.

“Absolutely not! I… was just about to leave! Yes, I was simply passing through on my way to the kitchens! Not to see you!” Azazel spluttered, hand still held by the other.

“I need to restock on some supplies, will you join me?” Sandalphon continued, letting go of Azazel and taking his apron off. He absolutely ignored Azazel's lie, seemingly getting a hang of when the man was telling the truth or not. 

Hissing, Azazel was glad for the blanket wrapped around him and hiding his face, lest anyone see the terribly embarrassing face he was making. Just Sandalphon’s touch upon his hand sent a pleasant hum up Azazel’s arm, infuriating him further. The feeling made him weak, but oh he craved it so. It didn’t burn anymore, but was comforting and sweet, like a soft spongy cake.

Leaving him, Sandalphon went back to the little shop, putting up a small sign on the counter seemingly crafted by Lyria. It said “be back soon!” and was covered in hearts, apples and cups of coffee. A crudely drawn Vyrn was in the corner, smiling. The angel took off his apron, laying it on a shelf. After a quick wash of his hands he returned to Azazel’s side, leaving the remaining crew members left in the room to mingle and finish their drinks at their leisure.

Sandalphon’s looked relaxed, giving off a content mood. He must be really happy to be doing something like this, and Azazel thought the whole situation ludicrous. The supreme primarch, serving humans coffee? Absolutely appalling. Lucilius would probably sooner stab himself to have seen someone like Lucifer doing such things.

“Why do you want to spend time with me so badly? Stop looking so excited.” Azazel nevertheless growled, arms folded. Sandalphon took up the spot against the wall next to him, standing close. His eyes narrowed at the man next to him, and he smirked.

“I’m starting to get a feel for your personality. The captain was certainly on the mark.” He chuckled, the grin on his face positively knowing.

Azazel ducked away, face heating up. “Quiet! Stop reading into things so closely!”

“You say the opposite of what you mean.”

“I do not. Now stop that tongue of yours before I claw it out.”

“Just say what you really mean, idiot.”

They glared fiercely at each other in their own little standoff, annoyance coming off them in equal waves. Finally Sandalphon relented, rolling his eyes and sighing. He stood up away from the wall, standing in front of Azazel with crossed arms.

“I want to spend time with you because I think you’re interesting. And endearing, ridiculous as it is.” He held out a hand for Azazel, willing him to take it.

Thoughts fizzing like fireworks ready to blow, Azazel opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out, because he was shocked that Sandalphon could say things so casually. The supreme primarch put his hand closer, and Azazel saw the desperate gleam in his ruby eyes, a red hue creeping over the skin of his nose in embarrassment. Finally giving in, Azazel slowly reached out, gripping Sandalphon’s hand tightly with a sweaty palm. Then Sandalphon smiled and nodded, sending the fireworks off in Azazel’s head with bright bursts of color.

====

Barely able to register what was going on, Azazel let himself be led by the hand outside and into town. The rain had stopped during the afternoon, but overcast skies still hovered overhead relentlessly. Foregoing his blanket for an actual hooded shirt, Azazel hid his horns and his wings away. Sandalphon’s own wings had vanished in a sparkle of light, making Azazel want to reach out and catch the glittering fragments before they faded away.

With the absence of rain, the town burst into new life; people coming and going, stalls crowded around with their vendors announcing their wares. Sandalphon picked through the crowd with seemingly somewhere to go and Azazel simply followed.

“You could have done this with anyone else.” The fallen angel muttered as they stopped in front of the stall that sold this region’s coffee beans. Sandalphon counted the coins in his hand, handing them over and taking the bulky bags from the counter. He handed them to Azazel, saying with a smirk, “You can carry things like this best.”

“Ah, so now I am your mule?” Azazel challenged, though he held the bags tightly so he wouldn’t drop them. Part of him swelled with the pride that Sandalphon knew of his strengths, but he immediately wilted again when they continued through the streets. Coming up to a small cart laden with baked goods and sweets, Azazel let his gaze linger. He had come to have a fondness for cakes and such things, due to the singularity’s incistance on certain holidays. Sandalphon must have noticed his eager looks, and stopped in front of the cart.

Almost bumping into him, Azazel cursed under his breath but grateful he hadn’t dropped the precious cargo he carried. Turning to look at him, Sandalphon pointed at the cart’s items.

“Which do you want?”

“Excuse me?” Azazel snapped, eyes narrowed.

“I’m asking you what you want. I think the captain has mentioned your penchant for sweets to me.” Sandalphon pointed out casually, though he seemed quite amused by it all. Hissing under his breath, Azazel decided of all the people he could have this situation with, it might as well be Sandalphon. He turned to look over the cart, the owner glancing at him and waiting patiently.

There were tarts of various fruits, breakfast pastries that looked crumbly and full of chocolate, pre-cut slices of cake laden with cream. Molded chocolates, candied nuts and fruits covered in sugar. He had seen such spreads before, but it was always during festivities when you could grab what you wanted and hide away to eat by yourself. Never had he been asked if he wanted something specifically for the sake of being treated to it.

Deciding on a small piece of white cake that had strawberries and fresh whipped topping, he watched the vendor carefully place it in a box. Sandalphon asked for a pecan tart, and that went into the box alongside the slice of cake. Sandalphon handed over the rupies, then held onto the little box as if was one of the most precious things in the world.

“We can eat this later. I’ll make us some coffee to pair with each.” Sandalphon said softly, almost sweetly, giving Azazel a warm look.

“Hmph. There’s coffee for everything isn’t there.” Azazel snorted, secretly looking forward to whenever later was.

“Of course. Different beans are better for different foods, different blends for different palettes. I’m surprised you drank the coffee last time without adding anything.” Sandalphon went on, and Azazel reminded himself not to ask too much about coffee or he would never hear the end of it.

“You always complain when others drown it in cream and sugar.”

“So you were taking me into account?”

The question was innocently asked, but Azazel spluttered and glared at the other man, seeing a conceited look on his face. “No! Absolutely not! I had just wanted to know the taste before I dumped anything unnecessary into it!” The fallen angel spat, panicking. Sandalphon hummed incredulously, not saying another word.

They continued to walk, Sandalphon picking up a few more things as they went along. By the time he was done and ready to head back to the ship, Azazel’s arms overflowed with different things. Of course, at that moment, the cloudy skies released yet more rain upon the unsuspecting pair. Not wanting the bags he carried to get wet, Azazel immediately hurried over to a little overhang in front of what looked like a bookstore and huddled under it to keep dry, placing the bags he had on the bench there. Sandalphon followed close behind him, sitting on the bench next to the bags. He placed the little box of cake on the top of the rest of their supplies, letting out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes.

Azazel watched him out of the corner of his eye, feeling his mood soften and relax. The supreme primarch was such a average person at this point, taking pleasure in routine and simplicity. He enjoyed being around people while Azazel did not. They were different yet similar, and Azazel was beginning to grow accustomed to it.

“You.” He suddenly said, making Sandalphon open his eyes and look up at him curiously.

A handsome face, with dark red eyes and wavy brown hair. Nimble fingers, though he frowned whenever the singularity called them “delicate”. Enthralled by it all, Azazel stared at him for what felt like hours and days and months and years.

“You’re bad luck continues to go on doesn’t it.” Mused Azazel, head bowed and eyes softened.

“How so? I may have tried to ruin the skies, but that was of my own accord.” Sandalphon crossed his legs, looking up at Azazel who frowned.

“I’m including myself in your bad luck.” He growled with no animosity.

Sandalphon’s eyes narrowed. “You seem to still think you’re not worthy of something.”

“I’m not.” Azazel retorted.

“Because why?”

“...” Silence followed the question, and Azazel couldn't help but turn away. He honestly couldn’t think of an answer. He had spent far too long toying with humanity like a cat pawing a dead mouse just for the fun of it, and had continued to have people stop him and hurt him and tear away everything he had tried to accomplish. But that was something far different than thinking himself not worthy or due something.

“Because I do not deserve you.” He finally admitted, unable to meet the other’s gaze.

Sandalphon went quiet, eyes wide at the proclamation. He turned to stare at his hands, clenching and unclenching them slowly. “I should be the one saying that.” He mumbled, and Azazel turned to him with a surprised frown. The fallen angel ran his hands through his hair, clenching them and leaning over. It was maddening how much Sandalphon still thought he didn’t deserve things, didn’t deserve a happy ending with someone who could actually bring that to him.

“You deserve better than me! Cut the crap, I ruin everything!” Azazel growled, sweat forming at his brow. It dripped down his neck, which was burning again with a calm flame.

“It seems we think the same, then.” Sandalphon said, still staring at his hands.

“Hmph! You have a chance for better.”

“So do you!”

Another stalemate, and Azazel hissed like a kettle. Sandalphon stood up to go in front of Azazel, putting his hands atop the others’ still clasped over his head. “Azazel, I think we need to stop having this conversation.”

“Shut up! I don’t… know how to do this.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Sandalphon put his forehead to Azazel’s, making sure to be wary of those curved horns. “We have all the time in the world. I guess that’s the only fortunate thing about us.” Feeling sudden tears well at the corners of his eyes, Azazel bit at his lip.

“I haven’t had a breath of air to stop thinking about you, you absolute fool…” He whined weakly. “I don’t know what to do when you look at me so genuinely! I should be hated, I should be alone, and you’ve just come in and ruined it!”

“Sure, sure.” Sandalphon wrapped Azazel in another embrace, smiling to himself.

“This is infuriating, you’re too bright.”

“Thank you, I’ll try to tone it down, then.”

“Don’t get snarky with me!”

The rain dripped from the awning into the puddles collecting on the cobbles, people walked by with their umbrellas huddled together, and Azazel could hear everything amplified a thousand times. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he could feel Sandalphon’s pulse; it was a similar rate to his own, proving he was just as embarrassed but desperate as Azazel.

Finally looking up at the supreme primarch, Azazel sniffled and watched Sandalphon smile at him. He felt so meek all of a sudden, like a newborn who wanted to be held tightly and comforted. He reached out to grasp Sandalphon, tugging them into a tighter embrace, burying his face in the other’s shoulder. He smelled like clean cloth and coffee, and Azazel felt so at home.

“Sandalphon.” He whispered, feeling the other angel draw him ever closer. And suddenly the rain stopped.

“Shall we return to the ship, you think?” Murmured Sandalphon, seeming reluctant to pull away.

“Coffee…” Azazel muttered through the cloth of Sandalphon’s shirt, making him laugh.

“Of course.”

====

Alone in the shop, the two archangels sat at the table closest to the window with two steaming cups of coffee pairing with the pastries on the plates accompanying them. Azazel tried desperately to eat slowly and hide his emotions, which were running rampant after their walk back to the Grandcypher. Also, Sandalphon wouldn’t stop staring at him.

“You haven’t touched yours.” Pointed out Azazel, nibbling on the end of his fork. The cake had been quite to his liking, but some of the chefs on the ship were a step above.

Realizing he hadn’t touched the tart in front of him, Sandalphon looked down at it, finally taking a forkful into his mouth. He gave a hum of satisfaction, eating it slowly.

It was quiet, letting Azazel take time to pick out little features on Sandalphon’s face; long eyelashes, eyes red and shining like gemstones. Absolutely captivating. Noticing his glances, Sandalphon perched his chin in a hand, smiling teasingly.

“Do you like what you see?” He asked coyly. Azazel’s mouth twitched. “And what if I did?”

Blinking rapidly, Sandalphon’s face immediately went up in flames, red creeping all the way up to his ears. Panicking, Azazel reached out, cupping the side of the man’s face in his palm. He didn’t know why he did so, the reflex coming too fast for him to realize what he was doing.

“Wh-what’s wrong with you now?” Azazel spluttered, feeling Sandalphon lean into his hand.

“I… didn’t expect you to say that so quickly.” Admitted the supreme primarch, gaze listing to the table and his empty coffee cup.

“Ah.”

Azazel stared open-mouthed at him, then went equally as red. He had basically just said to Sandalphon’s face that he found him nice to look at. Of all the stupid things to say.

“Azazel?” Asked Sandalphon then, eyes going back up to the purple ones staring so intently at him. Gulping, Azazel felt his hands start sweating again, but said nothing.

“Humans share a kiss to show their affection for one another. I don’t know if…” That soft voice Sandalphon spoke with faded out, and Azazel thought it very uncharacteristic for him. “I don’t know if you would ever feel comfortably with it, but I want to do that with you.”

“Right… right now? Right now?!” Azazel’s heart must be absolutely ready to pop out of his chest. He wondered if that was even possible, but it was beating so fast and the adrenaline coursing through him made his hands shake.

“Not right now. Whenever you want.” Sandalphon said simply, putting a hand over Azazel’s still on his cheek. He reached out, mirroring the gesture, tracing a thumb under the mark of Azazel’s left eye. He looked relieved when Azazel didn’t pull away, keeping his thumb there and caressing it softly.

Whenever he wanted? He was making Azazel choose? Absurd, completely absurd, he could never in a million years do that first. He didn’t even know how to do it, let alone what it felt like. What did it feel like? To kiss someone you wanted to more than anything else in that moment?

A clatter of plates and chairs, and Azazel was suddenly tugging Sandalphon closer, pressing their lips together. Sandalphon gasped, eyes wide. It was sloppy and rushed, Azazel could feel their teeth clack together, but he didn’t care. Sandalphon’s lips were warm and soft, lingering with the bitter taste of coffee. His own eyes were closed shut, so he didn’t know what kind of face the other man was making and didn’t want to know. Just this one moment, and all of his nerves felt like electricity, the mark on the back of his neck searing fiercely.

The kiss only lasted moments, but when Azazel brought his face away he finally decided to look. He gulped, seeing Sandalphon’s pink cheeks and shocked look. Ah, it looked almost irresistible, so much so that Azazel was tempted for more. But he didn’t, trying to process what had happened for now.

“Oh, okay. Right now.” Sandalphon said breathlessly, looking dazed. 

And Azazel kissed him again, the mark on his neck blazing.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momentary rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride !!!!!  
> sowwy this chapter is shorter i've been scatterbrained :9
> 
> thank you for stopping by and enjoying my azasan content xoxo

The kiss was so vivid in his mind. It had been too quick, too hurried, but the taste of Azazel on his tongue was lingering. A taste that made his heart ache and the mark on his neck thrum in excitement.

Azazel had run away after their last encounter, probably scared of how much he had enjoyed it or out of embarrassment. It made Sandalphon laugh, but he would be just as patient as before. The problem was that this time there was no one-sided pining, as Azazel must have some manner of increasing affections.

But now here they were, together in the sky, their wings beating alongside each other for some well-needed exercise. Sandalphon watched Azazel plummet and rise, diving fast only to swoop up in an arc with practiced form. Other winged crew members were with them, fluttering here and there, but Sandalphon only had eyes for him. Those single set of dark wings, black as night, so stark against the blue of the sky. Sandalphon’s own multi-colored wings that numbered in many languidly flapped, needing less effort to keep aloft.

Azael suddenly took a sharp turn, going upside down under Sandalphon. He floated there, hands behind his head as he looked up. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, Sandalphon fixed the cloth around his legs, hiding them from view. He saw Azazel frown, and was taken back by the obvious goal the fallen angel was thwarted against.

“Do you look under everyone’s skirts?” Sandalphon growled, bending to give Azazel a powerful gust with his wings. Azazel raised an eyebrow, steadying himself when the wing beats hit him.

“Hmph. Absolutely not. But I have been free for many more years than you have. Nothing was satisfying.” He explained almost lazily, falling again and spinning before going beside Sandalphon. The Supreme Primarch narrowed his eyes, feeling a strange twinge in his chest; jealousy? He had felt such things before, but rarely so powerful. Azazel smirked at him, raising his eyebrows.

“Ohoo! That’s a nice look on your face.”

“What are you talking about.” Sandalphon challenged, frowning.

Grin taking on a seemingly softer look, Azazel suddenly reached out a hand, brushing a thumb along Sandalphon’s jaw, making the angel quiver. He pressed forwards with another flap of his wings, ghosting his lips close to Sandalphon’s.

“Jealousy. That’s cute.” He then chuckled, his mouth turning into a confident smile.

Sandalpon let out a small gasp, covering it with a breathy chuckle. His own hand went up, gripping Azazel’s wrist and squeezing. “Then so be it. You’re mine now anyway.”

He saw the color flash over Azazel’s face, letting himself take note of when the man got embarrassed or not. It seems he was more comfortably dishing out flirting himself, but if it was shot right back, then he couldn’t handle it and got very… flustered. Sandalphon thought it very captivating.

“I thought we agreed not to claim ownership, hmm?” Azazel snapped, wrapping his wings around them, careful to not get tangled in the other angel’s.

“True. But if you continue to tempt me I don’t think I’ll be able to control what comes out of my mouth.” Sandalphon grinned back, seeing Azazel’s brows knit together. The fallen angel pulled away, crossing his arms as he flew backwards and turned away again. Sandalphon continued his watching, observing the way Azazel’s shoulder blades worked with his wings. His shirt gave the finest view, and Sandalphon ached to feel the skin there. Work his hands over the base of the wings and travel down to his sides.

Shaking his head, he flushed fiercely at the thoughts running through his head. Indecent.

“Azazel.” He called, seeing the man’s purple eyes turn to him. For a moment, he was caught again in them, admiring how they looked like the soft lavender in the sunlight. Sandalphon brushed his fingers over the curve of a wing as he felt a shiver in his bones.

“I thought you had lost your memories. How could you remember what you’ve done in the past?”

He could see Azazel frown at the inquiry, then fly closer so they didn’t have to yell between each other. “I remember… faint things. Occasionally and suddenly.” Explained the fallen angel, twisting around Sandalphon as if to instigate him to fly after him.

Not taking the bait, Sandalphon’s gaze turned to the ship, where a long table had suddenly been put out. He could see the captain and Lyria push a large cart out towards the table, laden with snacks and lemonade. The crew liked to keep everyone on a meal schedule, so it must be lunchtime. Somewhat wistful about leaving the sky, Sandalphon nudged at Azazel with a wing, motioning over to the deck. Interest piqued at the prospect of food, Azazel rustled his wings and started to fly over.

Following him, Sandalphon’s heels tapped onto the floor and he took a minute to adjust himself to actually standing. Azazel was already leaning against the railing a ways off, stuffing half of a sandwich into his mouth. Scowling at him, Sandalphon grabbed a drink and made his way over.

“Do you really have to eat like that? It isn’t going anywhere.” He pointed out, watching Azazel chug the lemonade in his other hand. Wiping his mouth, Azazel titled his head.

“And you are the epitome of delicacy, is that it?” The demon huffed, suddenly glancing at Sandalphon’s fingers. Started when Azazel took his hand, Sandalphon went quiet. Kneading at his knuckles and wrist, Azazel seemed to note the shake of the supreme primarch’s hand.

“The Singularity likes to make jokes of your delicate fingers, does he not?”

“It seems so.” Sandalphon wilted a bit, a smile faint on his face. He took a sip of the lemonade, wincing a bit. It was far too sweet, but Azazel must have liked it. Flinching as Azazel twined their fingers together, Sandalphon could feel sweat form on the back of his neck. Azazel’s touch still sent a nervous tingle down his spine, but it was now accompanied by the expectancy of more.

Azazel was still observing Sandalphon’s hand, until the primarch put his drink down, meeting Azazel’s other hand and holding it in a clammy palm. Azazel’s gaze turned up, eyes narrowed as he said nothing.

Sandalphon ran a thumb along Azazel’s dark skin of his right hand, wondering why it was so. It must be a fallen angel thing, but who was anyone to guess.

“Does this amuse you?” Azazel murmured, though he wasn’t pulling away. Instead he seemed to be relaxing into the touches.

“Says the one who started to do this in the first place.” Sandalphon shot back, receiving a sly grin in return. The breeze ruffled their hair, and Sandalphon closed his eyes, feeling tired after the exercise. He let his forehead fall then to Azazel’s chest, desperately willing the other man to stay still. He wished he could rest here, take a nap in the warm sun. Who knows if Azazel would allow it.

“Are you tired, supreme primarch?” Azazel teased, bringing a hand away from Sandalphon’s, suddenly running his nails through the angel’s brown hair. It made Sandalphon increasingly drowsy and comfortable, and he closed his eyes with a nod.

“Come then.”

And then he felt Azazel pull away, leading him along by their remaining joined hand. Sandalphon almost tripped over himself, trying to grab their empty glasses to they could return them to the table. But he made eye contact with the captain, who grinned at him and waved him along. Confused, Sandalphon turned back to Azazel finding them towards the back of the deck where the sun shone through a canopy of cloth. It was a comfortable area, a few crewmates leaning in chairs or lounging on pillows asleep. Azazel led him to a hammock of sorts, falling into it on his back and tugging Sandalphon on top of him.

“Azazel? Wh-” Started Sandalphon, but the fallen angel pulled the back of Sandalphon’s head to his chest and growled, “Sleep.”

Peering up at him through his bangs, Sandalphon saw a blush painting Azael’s cheeks and ears. Chuckling, he agreed without a second thought, getting more comfortable, tucking himself against Azazel’s side.

“What brought this on?” Inquired Sandalphon, already feeling sleep edge itself over his consciousness.

He felt Azazel’s body lurch with the force of his scoff. “Do I need a reason to solicit contact from you? I think not, so just sit there and be quiet.”

Chuckling, Sandalphon shook his head, then leaned up to rest his chin on Azazel and look at him. The fallen angel’s eyes were open, staring at him with underlying fondness. To think he could make that sort of expression… Sometimes Azazel made absolutely stupid expressions, but when he was calm, there was a handsome look to him that drew your eyes in. His makeup was always immaculate, stark against his pale skin. His hair had a faint lavender undertone to it, less recognizable in the sunlight but you could tell all the same. He had a colorful but dark beauty, different than Sandalphon and all his drab browns. But Lucifer had made him that way, so he would take it.

Soon enough, his cheek fell against Azazel’s chest, and he fell asleep.

====

He saw the supreme primarch’s shoulders rise and fall, finally resting. There were bags under his eyes again, probably from thinking too much. Azazel watched him, reaching out and brushing some brown locks away from the angel’s face. Perfect skin, a perfect face, designed by Lucifer to seemingly have more flaws than any of the other angels. But now this was his supreme primarch, specifically. He could bend him to his will, which Sandalphon would probably obey at the drop of a hat. Despite this, Azazel felt no desire to take advantage of him, instead simply craving company and touch and taste. 

A familiar presence appeared nearby, approaching, and Azazel unconsciously put his arms around Sandalphon’s shoulders. The supreme primarch wasn’t defenseless, but Azazel didn’t want to risk anything while he was asleep. Relaxing only slightly when he saw the person come into view, Azazel ‘s mouth turned up in a pleasant sneer.

“Olivia, how nice of you to grace me with your beautiful face.”

The Dark Angel stopped to stand over him, eyes narrowed in confusion at the sight before her. “I didn’t know you were so… cozy with the supreme primarch.” She pointed out, folding her arms.

“Some outrageous human custom twined our sorry lives together, and who am I to ignore a good opportunity?” Azazel explained, not daring to shrug his shoulders and wake Sandalphon.

“Opportunity? It hasn’t seemed that way to me. I see how you look at him.” Scoffed Olivia, tilting her head knowingly.

“And how is that?” Challenged Azazel, grip tightening.

Smiling provocatively, Olivia tapped a hand to her chin. “Your eyes never leave him when you’re together. A hungry look, the kind of look you got when toying with skydwellers and angels alike.”

“And you know he could obliterate us both in a heartbeat.”

Olivia went silent, gaze falling to the resting Sandalphon. “He could. I waited and waited for the supreme primarch, and all I got was this little sparrow. A mighty little thing, but a sparrow all the same. I don’t understand what Lucifer or you see in him.”

Azazel narrowed his eyes, then began to play with some of Sandalphon’s hair. “I see one similar to us, betrayed and broken and left to their own devices. Now, he started to do what I wanted, as it turns out, but found solace in the singularity and the little girl in blue.”

Olivia’s face softened at the mention of the captain, but it vanished as soon as it came. “And you think he can help you? Is that why you’re clinging so desperately?”

“Far from it. But I’m not telling you.” Azazel chuckled, his eyes piercing through Olivia.

“Out of everyone in the sky, he ended up with you. I pity him a little.”

“Oh, that feeling is mutual.”

They both fell silent, sparks flying between their glares. Finally Olivia relented, sighing. She turned away, bringing up a hand in an absent minded wave as she walked away. “Don’t come crying to me when both of you bite too hard.”

Snorting, Azazel shoved the conversation out of his mind to instead focus on relaxing. He closed his eyes, focusing on Sandalphon tucked against him, imagining something that could never come to fruition. After all, the child he had taken care of felt like a lifetime ago and couldn’t come back. Even if he wanted to share this with them.

“That was interesting.” Came Sandalphon’s tired voice, startling Azazel so fiercely he almost fell out of the hammock. He could hear the supreme primarch laugh softly as he tried to get himself under control, then turned to him with a snarl.

“Did you hear all of that? The whole thing?”

Sandalphon’s red eyes were unapologetic. “And if I did? You would never speak so plainly to me.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! And you don’t with me!” Azazel cried, panic laced in his voice. His face was getting red, embarrassment flushing his face.

“But I do speak plainly with you. I always have.” Said Sandalphon, resting his arms across Azazel’s chest and leaning his cheek on them. He raised an eyebrow as Azazel got increasingly more flustered. “Why are you so panicked? You didn’t even confess anything to her.”

“If I can’t say it to you, how could I possibly say it to her!?” Biting his lip, Azazel went silent, letting himself calm down while the supreme primarch looked at him fondly.

Shuffling closer, Sandalphon then pressed their lips together, feeling Azazel flinch then relax. He felt a hand on the back of his head tug him closer, and Sandalphon obliged.

Azazel tasted like lemonade, sweet with a citrus undertone that danced on his tongue. He wanted more, wanted so much more, wanted to touch and feel everything else. Hands shaking, Sandalphon reached out, putting them on Azazel’s shoulders. He felt Azazel’s other hand at the small of his back, and their kiss felt like years.

Needing to breathe, Sandalphon broke apart, feeling hot and flushed. Azazel stared at him with narrowed eyes, seeming like a bird of prey just waiting for his quarry to make the next move.

“I’m… sorry, I should have asked.” Mumbled the supreme primarch, hiding his red eyes behind his hair. He heard Azazel laugh, felt him start to sit up so they were at the same height. The hammock swung softly despite their eagerness, but it stilled eventually.

“There was no invitation, but I welcome it all the same. Don’t be a fool, supreme primarch.” Azazel laughed, poking Sandalphon in the chest. He tapped his sharp nails on the armor in a rhythmic motion, waiting for the other to say something.

“Won’t you say my name? I don’t much like being called the supreme primarch all he time. And I am your soulmate, no less.” Sandalphon asked with a frown, tracing the patterns of Azazel’s shirt with his eyes. Purple suited him... So well.

“Oh, but I mst. Out of respect, you see.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Wrinkling his nose, Azazel knew that was true. So he ducked his head, shrugging.

“As you wish, Sandalphon.”

Beaming at him, Sandalphon put his forehead to Azazel’s again, feeling a light airy feeling in his chest. That was better. He liked hearing his name said by Azazel.

“Azazel?”

“Hmph.”

“Thank you.”

Azazel only grumbled something incomprensible, but with a small reluctant smile. And Sandalphon grinned right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's true that ppl think lemonade is sprite but y'all are nuts if it is !!  
> lemon juice + water + sugar, you heathens !!!


End file.
